


Fun and Games

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Vampire Peter and Dr. Gabriel Gray had a fun time at home.





	Fun and Games

Title: Fun and Games  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Peter  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Blood play  
Word Count: 2648  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Vampire Peter and Dr. Gabriel Gray had a fun time at home.  
Table/Prompt: For the [](http://sylar-peter.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar_peter**](http://sylar-peter.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/) 's Advent Calendar and for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Kink/Blood.  
A/N:  [Vampire Peter](http://vampire-peter.livejournal.com/539.html) and [Dr. Gray](http://drgabrielgray.livejournal.com/77585.html) are established characters on [](http://masquerademix.livejournal.com/profile)[**masquerademix**](http://masquerademix.livejournal.com/)  and they have a lot of fun together.  Many thanks to the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) for the beta and helping with the bits and pieces. *grin*

Peter looked around the room, making sure he had everything ready.Gabriel would be home soon and he wanted to surprise him after dinner.Hell, maybe even before dinner, depending on what kind of mood he was in when he got home.

  
Hearing the door open and close, he went out into the living room with a smile.“Hey, how was your day?”He wrapped his arms around the taller man and gave him a long kiss.He didn’t look like he was in a bad mood at least, that would help.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss, pulling Peter closer.“Not too bad, better now that I’m home.How were classes?”He shook his head with a smile as Peter just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“At least I don’t have any homework tonight.”He bit Gabriel’s lip before pulling back.“Thought we could have a nice quiet night at home tonight.”He nearly bounced into the kitchen, checking on the food.Gabriel watched him, loving the way his ass moved in his jeans.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he followed Peter into the kitchen. “Isn’t that our normal routine?” he asked with a chuckle, checking out the bubbling pots and pans.He was glad that Peter enjoyed cooking; it was a nice treat to come home to a hot, home cooked meal.

“Well, yeah.”Peter grinned, tasting one pot and turning another off.“But I still like doing it.”He turned, giving Gabriel a mischievous smile.“Besides, maybe I have other plans for after dinner.”He went back to cooking; ignoring the look Gabriel was giving him.

“Do I even want to know?”But Peter ignored him.Shaking his head, he poured himself some wine and sat in the kitchen chair to watch.

It wasn’t long before the food was done and dished up.It was fantastic and Gabriel enjoyed every bite of it.Peter chattered on about his day, how the classes were going and what part of his studying he would need help with.Gabriel nodded at the right times, only half paying attention.

When they were done, Peter cleaned up and then crossed his arms, tapping his foot.“You’ve barely heard a word I’ve said tonight, have you.”It wasn’t a question; he knew Gabriel had been lost in his own thoughts.Gabriel gave him a sheepish grin but didn’t answer.Sighing, Peter grabbed his hand, pulling him and towards the bedroom.

“I thought you said we were going to have a nice quiet night in.”He gave Peter an innocent look as the other man smirked at him.

“We are. Well, quiet for us.”

Not sure how he should take that, Gabriel just let himself be pulled along.Peter flicked the lights on in the bedroom and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like someone was sure of how the night was going to end.”Peter didn’t answer, instead slowly working on his buttons.After he opened each one, he kissed the bare skin under it, sending shivers through Gabriel, especially when he’d nip hard once in awhile.

Finishing with the buttons, Peter tugged the shirt off and tossed it aside.He ignored the exasperated sigh Gabriel let out.One bad thing about living with a doctor who was a bit of a neat freak was times like this.He really was going to have to get Gabriel to let his messy side out more.

“I thought we could have some fun tonight.It’s been awhile and we both could use some.”Reaching for the handcuffs, he let them swing from a finger, a wicked grin on his face.Gabriel looked at the cuffs, then at Peter.

“I think I could be persuaded into having some fun.”Smirking, he went to pull the rest of his clothes off but Peter stopped him.

“Nu-uh.”He shook his head, pushing Gabriel back to the bed.When Gabriel’s calves hit the bed, he fell back.

Giving him playful pushes, Peter got him straightened out on the bed.Straddling him, he handcuffed one hand to the bedpost, then the other.“Now, no using powers to get free.”Peter warned teasingly, leaning down and giving Gabriel a hungry kiss.

Tugging on the cuffs, Gabriel desperately wanted to touch Peter but he couldn’t move and he wasn’t going to break the rules.Besides, he could tell Peter was up to something and he was curious to see what.“No using powers to get free.”He agreed, though Peter hadn’t made him promise not to use them at all.

Still straddling his waist, Peter bent his head and kissed down his neck and then dragged a fang over the sweet spot on his neck.He felt Gabriel’s pulse jump under his lips and he laughed a little breathlessly.“I think a quiet night is out of the question now.”He slid down Gabriel’s body, stretching out on top of him.

He ran his fingers through the hair on Gabriel’s chest, then gave it a good tug as he ran his tongue over the nick in Gabriel's throat before it healed over. He moaned softly at its sweetness.“Love the way you taste.”He kissed down Gabriel’s collar bone, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his neck before kissing down further.

Inhaling, Gabriel arched up against Peter, trying to make as much contact as he could but the brat moved with him, keeping just enough space between them to drive him nuts.“You just love teasing me, don’t you?” he gasped.

“Of course I do, its fun watching you suffer.”Peter bit down hard on a nipple, letting his fangs sink in.Blood filled his mouth and he moaned when he heard Gabriel cry out in surprise.He loved making the other man make those sounds.

“God damn it Peter,” Gabriel growled.It had hurt but in a good way.He scratched down Peter’s back with his tk, leaving welts behind and half closed his eyes.There was nothing he enjoyed more than feeling Peter’s teeth in him.

With a little smile, Peter pulled his teeth out and sucked on the wound before it closed.He should ask Gabriel to shut his regen off but with what he had in mind, he needed it.Sitting back up and licking his lips, he looked down with a big grin on his face.

Giving him a wary look, Gabriel shifted under him.“Just what are you up to?”

“You’ll see.”Peter’s fingers worked at Gabriel’s pants, opening them and then lifting his ass.“Lift up.”He gave Gabriel’s ass a light slap.When he did, Peter used his tk to pull them and his boxers off completely.Looking over his shoulder, he giggled.“It always looks funny when you leave your socks on.”Lying back, he reached for a foot and pulled the sock off, tossing it after the pants, then doing the same for the other foot.

Sitting back up, he ran his hands up Gabriel’s body, scratching back down.Standing up on the bed, he stripped down before sitting on Gabriel’s thighs this time.Wincing slightly, Gabriel shifted his legs until Peter was sitting more comfortably on them.His breath hitched at the sight above him and he was glad that Peter was his.He wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else, especially Nathan.

“Just remember, no powers to get away.”Peter wagged a finger at him, then slid his finger down Gabriel’s stomach, splitting the skin with a shallow cut.

The gasp and jerk were involuntary reactions and he looked up at Peter.“Guess you were right, we’re not having a quiet night in,” he groaned. He loved when Peter got like this, turning into the predator he was supposed to be and Gabriel encouraged it whenever he could.The best thing he’d ever done was to get Peter to let go and be what he was born to be.

With a smile, Peter ran his finger through the blood as it welled up on Gabriel’s skin.It was only seconds before the cut closed again and he let out a disappointed sigh.He traced designs on Gabriel’s skin with the blood before bending down and licking the blood up.

“Fuck!”Gabriel gasped out. When Peter’s tongue lapped at his skin, he had to bite his bottom lip hard not to moan.He didn’t want to distract Peter from this game, he was enjoying this too much.

Smirking, Peter watched Gabriel’s face as his tongue darted out and getting the last of the blood that had dripped down into his navel.That was almost too much and Gabriel bucked under him.

“Hold still, how’m I supposed to do this if you’re jumping all over the place?”

“I wouldn’t be jumping all over the place if you weren’t doing that,” Gabriel managed to get out.He could feel his blood race to his cock.

Peter felt it twitch and he sat back slightly, running his fingers lightly along the length which wrung out a moan.“Peter,” he said warningly but Peter just ignored him and ran his fingers up and down a few times before letting go.

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing, just enjoy yourself.Or do I have to blindfold you too?”Peter gave him a shit eating grin and Gabriel let his head fall back with a groan.Nodding to himself, Peter went back to work.With a look of intense concentration, he cut his name into Gabriel’s chest, bending down quickly to suck up the blood before it disappeared.

Gabriel writhed under him, jerking on the cuffs.He wanted to bury his hands into Peter’s silky hair, push his head down lower but he wasn’t allowed to. He growled, frustrated.Sometimes he wished Peter didn’t know exactly how to get to him, not when it drove him to _this_.

Peter kept cutting into Gabriel’s skin, licking up the blood before it could run down onto the bed.He made a game of it, making multiple cuts and racing to see if he could get all the blood before all the wounds healed over.Each cut brought gasps and moans from Gabriel’s lips and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Moving lower, Peter made cuts just above his cock, the insides of his thighs and along his hip bones.He started to make soft sounds the more he did it and Gabriel knew all this was getting to Peter as much as it was getting to him.How could the vampire stand it?That was a stupid question, really.Peter was used to blood; he’d literally grown up with it on his lips.

Peter’s eyes were hooded as he watched Gabriel writhe more and with an evil grin, he blew a cool breath over the head of his cock.Gabriel’s hip bucked up and he sucked in a breath.“God damn it Peter, stop teasing.”It came out in a growl and Peter just ignored him.

A wet tongue ran up the length of his cock and Gabriel moaned, reaching for Peter again, only to have his hands jerked to a stop after just a few inches.He wanted to be free, he wanted to touch but when he tried to get the cuffs open, he felt pressure on his hands and he knew Peter was using tk to keep him trapped.“Peter,” he whined.

“Yes?”That warm tongue ran over the head of his cock before cool lips wrapped around it.The difference between the coolness of Peter’s lips and the heat of his mouth almost undid him right then and there and he was barely able to keep control.

As Peter slipped down his cock, the keen that was ripped out of Gabriel’s mouth made him laugh, only making things worse as the vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through him.Moving slowly down, Peter stopped when his nose touched Gabriel's skin.

With a glance towards Gabriel’s face, Peter swallowed around his cock and then slowly moved back up.A fang nicked the skin as he went and he swallowed again to get the small beads of blood.Nothing tasted better than his Gabriel.

“Shit,” Gabriel hissed out, arching off the bed.They had to do this more often.That hot-cool mouth slid down again and his hips rocked up, trying to get more friction.All it got him was another cut on his cock which brought out a long moan.He tugged hard on the cuffs again.

“Peter, please, let me go,” he nearly whined.Peter just made a negative sounding noise and kept sliding up and down.

Time seemed to compress to a tiny pinprick, all his attention focused solely on Peter and his mouth.He pleaded and begged but Peter just ignored him, taking his time, occasionally letting a tooth slip to get more blood.His toes started to straighten out; legs stiffening as he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm he knew was going to be intense.

Peter slid back down, cutting more to get a better taste of Gabriel.He could feel Gabriel’s muscles twitching and jumping under his skin and he knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before he lost it.Pulling his head back, he curled his tongue and ran it along the slit, grinning at the choked out cry Gabriel made.He was trying to talk but all that came out was nonsense, his brain unable to form coherent words anymore.

Sinking his mouth down to the base again, Peter carefully sunk his teeth in.The scream that Gabriel let out was worth it and he had to hold Gabriel’s hips down with his power to keep from _choking_.Swallowing the blood, it was the final push Gabriel needed to tip him over the edge.

Gabriel’s whole body stiffened as the orgasm crashed through him.He couldn’t seem to catch his breath and that pinprick of focus was completely wiped away.He tried to scream but his throat seemed to lock up and all that come out was this high pitched sound from the back of his throat.

Peter’s throat reflexively swallowed so he wouldn’t choke, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he kept swallowing until finally, Gabriel collapsed back against the bed, gasping for breath.

Pulling back one last time, Peter licked Gabriel’s cock clean and then sat up to watch him with a smile.With a flick of tk, he unlocked the cuffs and slid up Gabriel’s body to give him a deep kiss.Stretching out on top of him, hands running through Gabriel’s chest hair, playing with it, he kept planting small pecks all over Gabriel’s face and neck while he came down.

“So, was that worth staying in tonight for?”Peter asked with a mischievous grin.

All Gabriel could do was nod, trying to get his brain to work again.He finally gave up and just lay there, shivering from the small aftershocks that Peter was sending through him with each feathery touch.Christ, how could he ever give Peter up?He was everything he’d always wanted and even what he didn’t know he wanted.Forcing his arms to move, he wrapped them around Peter and held him close.

“More than worth it,” he finally was able to get out, giving Peter a light kiss on the top of his head.“You always know how to make my nights interesting.”

Chuckling under his breath, Peter curled around him, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.The warmth Gabriel gave off was lulling him sleep and he yawned, already half asleep.“I’m sure you’ll get even with me later,” he said sleepily and he smiled as Gabriel’s chest rumbled with laughter.

“I’m sure I will.”Gabriel pulled the blankets up over them both before they slipped off into sleep together.

 


End file.
